


I Shall Believe

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about what Cameron was thinking when she was looking at the picture on her her computer. This was set after "Everybody Dies".</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/My%20Banners/hameroncaps_zpsua8osi8v.png.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shall Believe

A/N: I have been thinking of this for a while now and finally wrote what I thought might have been Cameron’s POV in terms of Hameron’s perspective. This is a companion piece to “A Time to Remember”, which I wrote in House’s POV. I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you thought of both. Thanks!

* * *

**"I Shall Believe"**

 

3/22/2015

8:26pm

 

I received a phone call

It all stopped

I heard the sounds but not the message

I do not believe

Nor what to

You are dead

I refuse to believe it

 

Years ago, I left

But not a day goes by

I do not think of you

Of the things long passed

Of the memories of our time together

So limited

Yet so true nonetheless

 

I got what I always wanted

A family

But something was amiss

It was you...

The man I still want was you

Despite being married to another

Despite having his baby

I dream that it was you

Your baby

Being in your arms

 

The funeral came and went

I spoke in your funeral

But yet I still do not believe

For my heart knows

My soul knows

It is not true

That you are not dead

So I refuse to believe

I refuse to see

That it is all over

That our time together ended too fast

And that all I have are memories

And so I shall believe

And until my dying day

My heart will always belong to you.

* * *

A/N: What did you all think of it? It has been in the back of my head for years now and decided to write it.

For those of you waiting for “The Price of Love”, I am working on chapter 18 before I post the next chapter so please be patient with me. Thanks and see you all again soon. – Kat


End file.
